Consort of the prince
by SubDraco
Summary: The elvin prince is in search of his mate. With the help of a seer he finds his mate in the elvin world. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Draco is the mate of the elvin prince  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this plot. **

**Warning: This is a Slash fic (Male/Male relationship). There will be sexual content in this story. There would also be mpreg**

** Slash: Draco Malfoy/OC, Harry/Ginny and Lucius/Severus**

In the elvin kingdom, there was a prince name Prince Ryan. He has gone on the quest to find his mate several times without success. Elves are immortal. They tend to live for thousands of years.

Prince Ryan sat in his room thinking of his mate. He has dreams about his mate. But his mate is always hidden. So he has no clue about who is mate is. He is running out of options. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is your father and I" Answered his mother

"Come in". The door opens to reveal his parents King Richard and Queen Elisabeth

"Father, Mother, how can I help you?"

"Ryan" His father began "As you have not found your mate, my mother and I have come up with a solution to be able to find your mate. We thought that we should seek the help of the high seer of the elvin realm".

"That would be a great Father. How soon can we leave? "

"We can leave first thing in the morning."

The next morning

Ryan, his parents and some of the royal guards made their ways to the high seer's home. They had to leave the palace very early in the morning because the home of the seer's was very far. They got to the seer's home and a maid came to the door.

"Your majesties" The maid said bowing. "Come in please, my mistress has has been expecting you." She led them to the sitting room. "Please make your selves comfortable. Is there anything I can get you".

"No thank you" King Richard replied

"The high seer would be with you shortly".

After about ten minutes the high seer made her appearance.

"Your majesties" she says bowing.

"Do you know why we are here?" the king asked

"Yes. I saw you coming to see me. To inquire about the consort to the prince"

"Do you know who the prince's consort is going to be?"

"Yes. This is what I have seen" the seer began. "The prince's consort is a wizard. He is currently studying in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. That would be where you will find him. The prince is to go to the wizarding world in Britain and claim him. You should contact the headmaster of Hogwarts. He would set up a meeting with you and the students. Only then would you find your mate".

"Thanks. This is a token to appreciate your kindness". He motioned for the guards to bring forward the gifts. They dropped the gifts in front of the seer. "Am afraid we must leave to make to appropriate arrangements." With that they left.

I was so excited to finally be able to meet my mate for the first time in years. I hope that he would accept me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N i have decided to remove the bit of Sirius being married

My parents and I got back to the palace to discuss what we are going to do about going to the wizarding world. We decided that since we don't know how to get to the wizarding world we would summon Sirius Black. Sirius Black was an elf. Sirius Black, from the stories they have heard has gone to the wizarding world on many occasions. If there were anyone who knew how to find the wizarding world, he would be the one.

One of the guards opened the door to the sitting room came to the room. The guard announced that Lord Black was here to see them.

"Bring him in" Queen Elisabeth said

Sirius black entered "Your majesties" he says as he bowed to them.

"Welcome. Pease seat" the king says

"Thanks for coming at this short notice."

"Anything for the king" the king looked at Ryan. This was for a signal for him to present the case to Sirius.

"Lord Black, I would like to ask a favour from you. As you probably know I have been searching for my mate. But I could not find him anywhere in the elvin world. My parents and I went to the high seer for help. We were told that my consort would be a wizard and that he is in the wizarding world in Britain. I have heard that you have visited the wizarding world from tine to time. According to the seer, I will find him in Hogwarts the school of witches and wizardry. I was also told that I would have to talk to the headmaster of that school."

"Well, I believe you have come to the right man". Sirius says, "It just so happens that I do know the headmaster. His name is Albus _Dumbledore. As for contacting him, the wizarding world way of communicating is by owl. I so happen to have owl. If you would write a letter I would be happy to send the letter for you._"

"We came to the right person indeed. I would do that right now". With that Ryan left to write the letter to the headmaster. He returned shortly and gave the letter to Sirius.

"I would send the letter as soon as I get back home."

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

Sirius bowed and left

Sirius pov

The minute I got home from the palace, I wrote a letter to Albus. Along with the letter of the prince, I sent them to Albus this should be an interesting outcome. I wonder who would end up as the prince's mate. The upside of going to the wizarding world is that I would get to see my the my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The headmaster replied to our message. He sent a portkey for us to come to the Hogwarts. To discuss on how to proceed. My parents and I some guards took the portkey and arrived at Hogwarts at the appointed time. It felt like being sucked in a straw. When we arrived an old man greeted us.

"Your majesties. Welcome to Hogwarts". He says bowing. "I am Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts"

"Hello headmaster. I am king Richard, this is my wife Queen Elizabeth and my son Prince Ryan"

"It is pleasure to meet you all" with that the headmaster led them to the to his office.

They sat down and discussed what to do. The headmaster told them that there would be a feast in two weeks to welcome the student back to school. He suggested that he go through the students and find his mates during the feast. The headmaster explained about the houses in the school.

"As for accommodations during your stay, I have had the house elves prepare a room for suite for your stay"

"That would be fantastic thank you" Mother said

With that the meeting was drawn to a close. They were then led to their suite. Ryan could not help but feel exited on the prospect of seeing his mate for the first time. Being a 100 years old does make a person long for his or her mate.

_A week later_

_Draco's pov_

The morning of the day Draco was supposed to go back school for his sixth year. Draco was standing on the platform with his dad, waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive. He felt that something was going to happen today. He has been having dreams about a man. But his face seem to always been hidden. His father seems to think that man was his mate. He spotted his friends he smiled and waved to them. It was just he and his dad. His mother died when he was born.

"Draco, have a good time in school. Be a good boy. No fighting and concentrate on your studies." His says. Lucius bent down and hugged his son. "Do not worry about the dreams you been having. If it is meant to be, it would come to past. I love you"

"Love you too daddy." The pulled away as the held Draco's name being called.

"Draco!"

"Hello, Hermonie and Ron. How are you doing?"

"Okay, come along the train would leave soon" Ron said

"Bye dad" Draco said

With that Draco walked to his friends and the boarded the train together.

Ron and I have been best of friends since were two. We met Hermonie in our first year. I am very intelligent I have had the top grades in our year since first year, Hermonie coming second and Ron is the lazy one whole spots and chess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hogwarts: the great hall

Draco's pov

Draco and his friend spend their time on the train catching up on things. Just before the train got to Hogsmead, they got dressed. With Hermione leaving the compartment first for Ron and Draco to get Dress and later Ron and Draco. As the train ground to a stop at the Hogsmead Station, they grabbed their hats, leaving their luggage, and exited the train onto the platform.

Hermione led the way to where the horse-less carriages awaited the students at the edge of the station's platform. They got to Hogwarts and Hermione and I separated from Ron and went to our table. While Ron was in Gryffindor Hermione and I are in Ravenclaw. We watched as the sorting went on. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to give the welcoming speech.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore, spreading his arms impressively to encompass the four house tables before him, "To another exciting year at Hogwarts. I would like to take this opportunity to extend a special welcome to Mr Remus Lupin, he would be the new Defence against the arts teacher. We are very glad to have you with us and we hope that you will soon think of Hogwarts as your home." He paused to smile at the Remus who returned the smile.

"Now, a few start of term announcements before you all get to the feast. Please note that the Forbidden Forest remains so; a few of our more adventurous students would do well to remember this."—Harry, Ron, and Hermione could feel his eyes settle momentarily on them. —"The list of banned items resides in its usual place in Mr Filch's office; I ask that all prefects peruse it at their leisure. Now, tuck in. I believe the house-elves outdid themselves this year." He sat amid a smattering of applause and a moment later the food appeared. "Let the feast begin" Dumbledore says and the food appears at the tables. After the students has eaten Dumbledore stood up to speak

"There is something special that is going to happen in Hogwarts this year. The Royal family of the elvin world contacted me. It turns out that the prince of the elvin world according to a seer, has mate here in Hogwarts and he is in search for his mate. I have agreed for the prince to go round all the students to find his mate". The students whispered excitedly. Dumbledore held out his hand to silence him or her "Now I would ask you to keep quiet a he goes through every student in search of his mate".

With that, the door to the great hall opened and a very handsome elf came into the hall. "I wonder who is going to the prince mate". I thought to myself.

The elf went round the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and but passed them. He came to the Ravenclaw and I could see that he is getting agitated. I looked down at the table. I heard a gasp as someone tapped me on my shoulder. I look up and saw that he had stopped right behind me and was smiling at me. Seeing this my eyes grew wide.

Ryan's pov

I waited in the chambers assigned to my parents and I until a house elf came to get me. The headmaster and my parents that I wait in our chambers until the headmaster sent someone to get me decided it

I stood behind the door of the great hall listening to what is going on in the great hall. Waiting for the right time to go into the hall. I could hear everything with my superior hearing. The headmaster had told me that I should wait for when he introduced me to the students. Hearing my self introduce I opened the door to the great hall and walked in.

I went round to tables starting from Gryffindor, then Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I am starting to get agitated. That is until I got to he boy with blond silver hair. I have finally found my mate. I raised my hand and tapped him on the shoulder as he was looking down on the table. He looked up and his eyes widen. I smiled at him

"Hello" I said giving him a once over. He is so beautiful. More beautiful than I imagined

He says dazed. He seems to snap himself out of his shocked, stood up and bowed. "Your highness"

"None of that now, you don't have to bow to me. Lets start this again. Hi, I am Ryan what is your name "

"Draco" he says shyly

"Draco, if you would permit me I would like to have a conversation with you somewhere more private". I smiled, as he looked afraid "You can bring anyone you like"

"May I bring my godfather?"

"You may"

A man stood up from the head table and came to stand beside us

"This is my godfather Severus Snape".

"Your majesty" Severus says bowing

I nodded in acknowledgement and let them to the chambers where my parents and I where staying. As it was tradition for an elf to bring their mate to their parents after they have found them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the prince agreed to let me bring my godfather, I turned my head towards my godfather silently asking him to come with me. Uncle Severus nodded his head and stood up and walked towards us. My father was right after all. I have a feeling that this is the man that has been in my dreams.

"This is my godfather Severus Snape" I introduced

"Your majesty" Severus says bowing. The price nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Come we have things to discuss. My parents are waiting for us in their chambers" Prince Ryan says.

With that the prince led Draco and Severus to the chambers. As we walked to his chambers, I could not help admire how handsome he is. He has brown hair and about 6.4 feet tall compared to 5.5. While i was slim and had feminine looks, he was tall and muscular. When they got to a door in the third floor the prince led them into the chambers. Sitting in the common room was the king and queen.

"Your majesties" Severus and Draco says bowing.

"Oh Ryan is this him" The queen says eyeing Draco.

"Yes mother"

"Oh, he is so beautiful" Draco could feel the heat rushing to his face as the queen, the king looked at him. He can feel the lust coming from the Prince.

"What you name" the queen ask Draco

"Draco Malfoy" Draco says shyly.

"Well, I am Queen Elisabeth and this is my husband King Richard. You can call Elisabeth and Richard."

"This is my godfather Severus Snape" I said.

"Come, have a seat. There is a lot to discuss". The king says

"Well Draco, as you know you are the mate to the Ryan. You are to be his consort and rule by his side". The king says. He then look at Ryan to continue.

"I came to Hogwarts with my parents search for my mate. I have been looking for you for a long time. A seer told me that I would find you here. Draco you are the mate that I have been looking for. As custom demands I would like to ask permission to court you". Draco could only stare at the prince in shock. He cannot believe that he was the mate of the prince. Although he had known he was because of what happened in the great hall.

"As Draco is a minor, in the wizarding world a man wishes to court someone they would have to ask the parents for their permission" Severus says seeing that his god son was in shock. "Draco father would be the one to ask".

"Yes, if you could permit me to use your floo. I can make contact with him".

"Please help yourself"

"Thanks your majesty".

Severus walked to the floo to make the call. I sat in front of the prince feeling very uncomfortable. It seems he can't keep his eyes off of me and keeps smiling at me. I smiled back shyly. I turned towards Severus and watched as threw floo powder into the lit fire and called his destination. After some minutes my dad responded.

"Severus, is everything alright? Is Draco okay? "

"Yes Lucius. I need you to come through, there is something you urgently have to discuss".

"Okay. Move over I am coming through" my dad says and he came through the floo as Severus moved out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal pov

Draco stood up when he saw his father and rushed to hug him. Even though it has only been few hours since he saw his father, he misses him already. Not only that, he wanted to escape from the prince's and his parent's stares. It is exciting to be a prince mate, but it is also scaring since I don't know anything about the prince.

"Hi daddy" Draco says as he hugged him. The prince and his parents watched the scene smiling. They could see how close father and son are. This made Ryan nervous because he would need to impress Draco father more because it would hurt Draco if his father does not approve.

"Hi son" Lucius says as they pulled apart. Lucius looked around the room and saw the amount of people around the room. He turned to Severus and asked "Severus what is going on?".

"This is king Richard and his wife Queen Elisabeth and their son Prince Ryan. They are from the elvin realm. Your majesties this is Draco's father Lucius".

"Your majesties." Lucius says bowing

Ryan stood up and bowed in return, showing respect to the father of his future mate. Ryan's parents nodded their heads in greeting.

"Please seat down" Lucius sat down next to Severus and his son.

"I would let the prince tell you why you been called to this meeting."

"The purpose of coming to Hogwarts is to find my mate. I have been searching for my mate for a long time and could not find him. My parents and I sought out the help of a seer and we were told that my mate was a wizard. She also said, that I would find him in Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft. I have found him and that person is your son" Ryan stood up and bowed to Lucius "I will like to ask for your permission to court Draco".

"This explains so much. I knew that Draco would have a mate who is a magical creature. Seeing as how he has been having dreams of that mate. If you would allow me, I will like to talk to my son and his godfather in private before I make my decision."

"That would be fine". The King says

With that, Draco, Severus and Lucius walked to the hall outside the chamber and put silencing spells up. Lucius turns Draco and spoke

"Draco, do you think this is the man that has been coming to you in your dreams"

"Yes daddy. I felt a instant connection to him when I saw him".

"Do you want to get to know him. I only want your happiness. So if you don't. I would decline their offer to court you. But if you wish to I will accept. It is entirely up to you"

"Daddy I think I should at least give him a chance". Draco says blushing

"Severus what do you think"

"I think it is a good idea to let the prince court Draco"

"Ok let's go".

Ryan's pov

As I sat next to my parents, I can't help but feel nervous. What if Draco father declines? I asked myself. I was startled from my thoughts by the knock on the door.

"Enter" Father says

With that the door opens and in walks my mate and his family. Ryan stands up as he entered

"I give my permission for Ryan to court Draco" I am so happy that I almost did a happy dance outside my head. I could not help smiling. My parents were smiling too.

"Thank you Lucius. Well as that is over. Ryan has to do the Elvin part as custom demands".

I turned to Draco and stretched my hand towards him to take and he took it shyly. I knelt down on the floor.

"Draco would you grant me permission to court you".

"Yes I will". Draco says shyly as he blushed. I stood up happily and gave kisses on both cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously_

_"I give my permission for Ryan to court Draco" I am so happy that I almost did a happy dance outside my head. I could not help smiling. My parents were smiling too._

_"Thank you Lucius. Well as that is over. Ryan has to do the Elvin part as custom demands"._

_I turned to Draco and stretched my hand towards him to take and he took it shyly. I knelt down on the floor._

_"Draco would you grant me permission to court you"._

_"Yes I will". Draco says shyly as he blushed. I stood up happily and gave kisses on both cheeks._

Normal pov

After Draco accepted the courtship, the Prince took Draco's hand and led me to sofa and sat beside me.

"Well, now that it is over. Draco is the heir of a wealthy pureblood family. It is a rule in the pureblood traditions that the parents of the people in question get together and talk about what the person being courted is entitled to and draw a contract. "

"Well we could go to the next room and talk about this contract" with that the King, Queen, Lucius and Severus stood up and left Draco alone with the prince.

"Draco, I can't tell you enough how happy I am that you have accepted the courtship. I must say that you are more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Draco could feel his face heat up. "Thank you my prince".

"Draco you can call me Ryan. Prince or Prince Ryan is too formal. You are after all going to be my consort, if you agree at the end of the courtship at the end". Ryan says as he watched Draco. Draco is so cute and innocent. He is so shy as well. I love the little things about him already. Like the way he blushes whenever he notices my stares or when I smile at him or when I complemented on his beauty. I suspect that he as innocent as the day he was born.

"Ok" There was a pause "Ryan?"

"Yes Draco"

"How long does to courtship last and what does being bonded to you entail"

"Six months and after that time there would be a ceremony where the you would be asked if you would accept to mate with me. If your respond were yes, then whenever you are ready, we would mate with each other. You are going to be my consort if you agree to marry me. When it is my parent's time to retire, you would rule by my side. I can give you some books if you like."

"I would like that thank you" they continued the conversation until their parents and Severus came back to the room.

"Ryan these are the courtship papers. You are required to read the over. If you agree with them, you sign them and Draco would sign them after" Lucius says as he handed the papers over.

Ryan was presented with the Courtship contract and read it over. Draco had been reading over his shoulder. After he was finished reading the papers, Ryan looked into the boy's eyes with a question in his. Draco gave a nod. Ryan then picked up the quill and signed it without further comment or complaint. Draco then signed.

When done, the papers were handed back to Lucius. Lucius made two three copies one for him, Ryan parents and one to be sent to the ministry. After that the King called fourth two guards.

"Draco these are your guards. The one on the left is Blaise and the one on the left is Theodore"

"But…"

"Now Draco you are going to be the Consort prince. It is only right that you be protected at all times," the king says.

Draco looks at his father for help. "He is right Draco" Draco nods his head reluctantly. "I have to leave now it is getting late and Draco has to go to bed. It is almost time for curfew." Draco stands up and gave his father a hug.

"I will miss you daddy"

"I will miss you too my Dragon. Give him a chance. I can sense that he is a good man".

"Bye daddy" with that Lucius left.

"I will escort you to your dorm Draco".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Draco's pov

After my dad left, Ryan offered to walk me to my dorm, he such a gentleman. He offered me his hand and opened the door for me. With that Ryan and my new guards left for the Ravenclaw tower. This is all so weird.

"Draco"

"Yes Ryan"

"I am curious, where is your mother. I noticed that your dad was the only one that showed up"

"My mother died when I was born. It is just I and my dad". I said sadly

"Oh I am sorry"

"It is ok".

"How is this whole body guard thing is going to work"

"At night they are going to take shifts in guarding you and they going to follow you around the school."

"But how are they going to do the guard me at night. I sleep in dorm room with other students" Draco says. He does not like the fact that he would have to people following him around every day.

"I will speak to the headmaster to see about you getting a room. But they would just stay outside the room."

Seeing the look on Draco's face "Draco this is for your protection. As the prince, I have a lot of enemies that will do anything to hurt you. I don't want to lose you when I have just found you."

"Ok." Draco says resignedly.

They made small talks until they got to the tower. Getting to know each other. When they got to the tower Draco turned to the prince to say goodnight.

"This is my stop"

"Good night Draco. I will see you tomorrow" Ryan says as he leaned forward and kissed both his cheeks.

"Goodnight" I said with a blush on my cheeks. I turned answered the riddle, which was given to me as the password and entered into the dorm. Before the portrait closed I turned and smiled shyly at Ryan and closed the portrait. I turned and saw Hermione sitting on one of the chairs reading. She was obviously waiting for me.

"Hey Hermonie" I said making her jump

"Don't hey me, I want details".

"Can this wait till breakfast I am a bit tired. I really tired"

"Ok. But Draco, who are those men behind you"

"Oh. These are Theodore and Blaise apparently I now have guards."

"Oh"

"Goodnight Hermonie"

"Goodnight Draco" with that they both left for their respective beds. As Draco lied in bed he could not help but feel excited at the prospect of being courted. Ryan is so handsome and he seems to want him. He genuinely hoped that this works out. He does not care that Ryan is a price. Money cannot buy happiness. After all his dad his a very wealthy man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Draco wakes up excited about being courted. All he ever wanted growing up was for man to love him and sweep him off his feet. Being a mate of a magical creature. He knows a creature would always love and take care of their mate. They cannot love any one but his mate. As he made his way to the great hall he could not help but wonder when Ryan will start the courting. This year is going to be a very interesting year.

He stood up from bed and got ready for class. He made his way to his seat in front of Hermione and surprising Ron and Ginny, the noise in the hall escalated. It would seem that everyone was talking at the same time. They where probably taking about the events of last night.

He can feel an insistent stare. He looked up to the head table and saw the prince staring at him. Draco blushed and smiled at him when Ryan smiled at him. He sat down at his table.

"Hello, Hermonie, Ron and Ginny".

"Hello Draco" they said in unison. They kept staring at him. He ignored them.

"It is getting creepy. Stop staring." I said when I could not take the stare anymore

"Are you going to tell us the details or not"

Draco face split into a smile. "Well it turns out that I am the Prince mate."

"And…" Ginny and Hermione says

"He asked me to court him. He did it in such a romantic way."

"Draco you are stalling" Ginny said

"Ok" Draco proceeded to tell them what transpired between the prince and him.

"Oh, my God you are right he it is romantic. I am so happy for you. Having someone court you is a dream come true and him being a prince is every one fantasy."

As they where talking the morning mails came in. A beautiful owl came in and landed in front of Draco. Draco looked at the owl in confusion. Tied to the owl's leg was a box. Draco opened the box and inside was a bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Oh, the flowers are so beautiful. I bet it is from prince Ryan. There is letter was inside the box as well. Why don't you open it"? Hermonie says. Draco followed her instructions and opened the letter.

Draco

_As I sat in my room __  
__Thinking of someone whom I adore__  
__How I wish he will explore__  
__The future with me and what's in store__  
__I can't promise richness on that score_

_From what I heard last night__  
__But I have love and sincerity at the core__  
__But I sure hope I get the answer I'm looking for!_

_I am not very good at poems but I hope you get it. With the roses, the real courtship begins._

_Love _

_Ryan_

_"Oh my god"_

_"Oh gosh" Hermione and Ginny says_

_"Our Draco is being courted" Ron says_

_"Shut up" I say smiling and blushing at the same time. I turned to the head table and smiled shyly at Ryan._

_"We will have to go shopping during _Hogsmead weekend. You are so lucky Draco. Did you notice that the slytherin's are glaring at you? More than usual_"_

_"Yep, if looks could kill. You would be hundred time dead and over. They are jealous." Ginny says_

_Ever since the first year, the _slytherin's had always hated me. The say is because, I am a pureblood and I associate my self with a muggle born. There is also the fact that I refuse the leader's proposal. They don't get it that if I want to get married is for love. I am hoping that Ryan would be the one.


End file.
